


Wayward Love

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: Jon couldn’t say it for Sansa, but he wanted it so bad that it felt like blades digging in his skin, like the open wounds on his  chest bleeding out, stinging all together, trying to beat the sinking feeling in his stomach with the pain.





	Wayward Love

Perhaps, this was avoidable. 

Jon doesn’t really believe that. With the way they had skirted around, always knowing, always looking. Whether they wanted to or not. 

They did want. Wasn’t that the whole problem?  Jon couldn’t say it for Sansa, but he wanted it so bad that it felt like blades digging in his skin, like the open wounds on his  chest bleeding out, stinging all together, trying to beat the sinking feeling in his stomach with the pain. 

Was it the same for you? He wants to ask even though he can easily guess with the way she tugs and spreads out her fingers at the back of his head, tangles them with his hair- and oh it feels so good- almost as desperately as he holds her in his arms. 

Jon doesn’t know who moans but one of them does and the other swallows the sound and pulls them closer, towards their willing lips. And he forgets for a moment, nothing as important as the woman before him and the want, the want, the want and maybe the need of getting rid of those stupid clothes too, all in the way. 

When they part, Jon takes her lips again, mouth open after barely a moment passes for them to catch their breaths, pressing her soo close. Sansa bites his lower lip, chews at it and he knows the wonders it does to him, this and her hand that somehow rested underneath his shirt, on his bare back. He tries again, to get them closer but instead his nose just bumps with hers and he wants to laugh, wants to hear her chuckle in that adorable way she does but instead, Sansa pulls back. 

He shakes his head, no no no please, and leans in but Sansa looks down and instead, their foreheads touch and he sees them then, the tears rolling down her cheeks, feels his eyes water too. 

It’s the moment he remembers. 

He drops his hands, they rest on her shoulders, his fingers ghosting over her nape and fights the urge to tell her to fuck it for one night.

Just one.  

Sansa steps back and he misses her warmth, her breath the minute she moves. She lifts up her face and breathes through her nose, red like her hair, and moves away towards the table, faltering for a moment where he steps ahead to support her. But Sansa just leans on the table with one hand. 

The room is marked with the sound of their breaths and then with their lips still wet, Sansa starts to quietly sob. 

Jon feels like he died again. Only this time, he cries as he does.


End file.
